Pastilla Azul
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: KakuHidan: Kakuzu ya esta viejo y su "cosa" ya no le funciona. El jashinista busca desesperadamente un milagro y Jashin lo ayuda. -Solo dale una. -le advierte el pelirrojo. KakuzuxHidan.


_Mi primer KakuHidan! Es algo divertido… para mí lo es. Este fic se me ocurrió mientras dibujaba un SasoDei y lo pegaba en la pared de mi cuarto, posteriormente me tenía que tomar mi pastilla para la alergia y ¡Cha, chan! Un KakuHidan pasó por mi cabecita. XD_

_Disclaimer:_ Akatsuki son de la creación de Kishi-kishi.

* * *

**Pastilla Azul**

Ya estaba arto de que siempre él hiciera el trabajo de excitarlo, ni siquiera su viejo avaro daba el mínimo esfuerzo de que su _cosa_ funcionara. Todas las noches el mismo trabajo, aunque había ocasiones en que no pasaba nada. Nada de nada. Para el seguidor de Jashin ya se le hacía cada vez más molesto, sobre todo cuando se queda con las ganas. Ha llegado a pedir consejos al rubio de la organización, ya que todos saben que mantiene una relación con la marioneta de la maldad. Kakuzu y Sasori son los que tienen más edad, de alguna manera Deidara tiene que saber sobre la _cosa_ que ya tiene sus múltiples usos. Sin embargo el artista joven no tiene ni la mínima idea del solucionario del problema de Kakuzu, para su suerte, al colorín aún le funciona a la perfección. Hidan sentía envidia.

–_Maldito viejo avaro._ –pensó el ojivioleta.

Con molestia y vergüenza le pide un S.O.S al del arte eterno, él es experto en crear venenos y… que por Jashin haga algo para que le funcione al tacaño.

Miles y miles de antídotos le hiso probar a al viejo avaro, era asqueroso, todos los experimentos de Sasori no daba resultado, pero hubo uno que lo empeoro todo, su _cosa_ se le vino abajo.

Hidan maldecía un millón de veces al pelirrojo, nombrado a su Dios Jashin e incluyendo que algún día lo iba hacer sacrificio, cosa que no es permitido por el líder.

No aguantaba más, necesitaba que la _este_ de Kakuzu entrara ahora ya. Necita ser follado ahora o si no iba a morir… literalmente.

El viejo tiene sus años y se mantiene joven gracias a sus cincos corazones.

¿Pero su _cosa_?

¿No pudo pensar en su _humanidad_, de que algún día la necesitaría?

Por último cinco e_stes_ de reemplazo por cada cierto tiempo. Con esto el albino gritaría un Jashin-sama a los cuatro vientos.

Hidan le sugirió que fuera al médico y que lo revisara.

–No. –dijo Kakuzu y su compañero inmortal frunció con gran rabia el entrecejo.

Estaba más que claro, que el viejo avaro no gastaría el dinero de la organización para ese tipo de cosas.

–Con tu dinero. –intenta hacerlo entrar en razón.

–No. –vuelve a negar. Ahora quiere que ocupe su dinero, eso sí que es como perder a uno de sus corazones. Prefiere ser un inútil con su _cosa_ que perder su apreciado y adorado dinero.

El ojivioleta lo maldice como siempre.

Pensaba en hablar con Konan, pero seguramente que ella se reiría en su propia cara, y también el hecho de que es mujer, no lo entendería.

Con Itachi sería lo mismo, se burlaría de él.

¿Por qué le tuvo que tocar a alguien tan viejo y tacaño a la vez?

Su único remedio es pedirle a Jashin algún milagro.

Desde entonces antes de irse a dormir, prendía unas cuatro velitas, dos a cada lado para que se deje ver el símbolo de su Dios dibujado en sangre. Le reza. Reza para que a Kakuzu le haga funcionar ya que está completamente muerta.

Un milagro.

Eso deseaba con todo su ser de maldad y el por la gran fe depositada en Jashin.

Un milagro.

Pasaron varios días y un milagro le aparece frente a Hidan. Una nueva receta hecha por Sasori.

Jashin los había iluminado.

–¿Estás seguro que esto servirá? –el jashinista ya no le tiene mucha confianza, sobre todo cuando creo el ultimo.

–Sí Hidan, pero…

–¿Pero qué?... ¡Habla por Jashin-sama!

–Solo dale una. –en un tono de advertencia. Le entrega la medicina dentro de un pañuelo blanco y el albino observa que son unas nueve pastillas color azul. –Recuerda, solo una. Después no me eches la culpa.

–Am… ¿Acaso la probaste?

–Sí. Y créeme, esa pastilla hace milagros. Si no, pregúntale a Dei. –sonrió leve. Ante esto Hidan se puso a pensar o mejor dicho a recordar el por qué el afeminado de la organización caminaba sumamente extraño en los días anteriores. El ojivioleta dirige su vista a las medicinas milagrosas. –Una.

–Tch. Ya entendí. –guardó el envoltorio de género en su capa y se marcha del laboratorio del pelirrojo sin decir las gracias.

Luego Pain envió a la pareja de inmortales a una misión, ya que se les acababa el dinero usado en mucha cosas.

Antes de irse, Hidan rezaba para que la pastilla azul le hiciera efecto a su viejo avaro.

Salieron a su misión… mejor dicho, es solo un trabajo de Kakuzu. Caza recompensas.

En la noche, en el camino, fueron a alojar en un hostal, para el moreno estaba bien, por lo menos no tiene que gastar tanto dinero.

Los llevaron a su habitación. Dos camas a cada lado.

Pidieron cosas para comer y después de unos minutos les trajeron alimentos.

–Kakuzu. –pronunció su nombre mientras masticaba la comida, luego traga. –Creo que esta noche nos favorece.

–No voy a ir al doctor.

–No me refiero a eso viejo avaro. Intentémoslo.

Primero lo mira de reojo. – ¿Acaso Jashin te lo dijo?

–Sí. –lo dijo muy contento. –Te aseguro. Confía en mí.

–Confiar en ti es mi problema.

–Tch. Cállate y solo haz lo que te digo. –Hidan dejo a un lado los alimentos, luego procedió a sacar la pequeña bolsita de género blanco. El mayor queda extrañado por lo que había sacado de su capa. Acto seguido le pide que se quite la oscura capa y que se baje el pantalón. Kakuzu obedece, se mantiene de pie en el suelo del cuarto.

Una sola pastilla era la recomendación de Sasori, sin embargo al observar el miembro del viejo avaro completamente muerto, al seguidor de Jashin le daba bastante pena con solo mirarlo. Era realmente lamentable verlo.

Con una sola pastilla no creería que le hiciera efecto, y prefiere darle cuatro pastillas azules… de una sola vez.

Le entrega las pastillitas mágicas a Kakuzu junto con un vaso de agua y se las traga.

Hidan mientras tanto, esperaba que la _cosa_ reviviera.

El tesorero no sentía nada.

Varios minutos después, el miembro del tacaño estaba resucitando.

Las pastillitas de Sasori hicieron su milagroso efecto.

El albino agradecía una y otra vez a Jashin. Acto seguido va a abrazarlo, cayendo al suelo. Luego Kakuzu se pone de pie junto con su compañero y lleva desesperado a la cama. Y comienza a desnudarlo.

•

•

•

•

•

Cuatro pastillas eran mucho.

•

•

•

•

•

Al día siguiente regresaron a la cueva…

… en unas sillas de ruedas, pero en Hidan, en algunas partes de su cuerpo llevan pequeños vendajes.

Akatsuki se encontraba desconcertados, algunos mantienen unos tic en sus ojos, otros trataban de buscar alguna explicación para lo sucedido, pero no había indicios de que hayan sido atacados por shinobis o animales salvajes.

Sasori era el único que sabe porque llegaron en sillas de ruedas.

Era solo una pastilla.

Con la recompensa… no pudieron traerla por el _problema_ que tuvieron.

Hidan aprendió que solo se le debe dar una sola pastilla azul a su viejo avaro, para no quedar en silla de ruedas.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Gracias por tener la paciencia de leer mi 1er KakuHidan. _

_No quise poner lemon, lo quería hacer algo de humor. XD… ¿alguien se rio? _

_¿ME REGALAN REVIEWS? ¿SI~P? *-*_

**_¡O JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA!_**


End file.
